


"Dangerous Game"

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jekyll and Hyde, dangerous game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: After an attacker tries to get the reader in an alley, she is introduced to the dangerous game that her boyfriend is a part of.Based off of the song "Dangerous Game" from the musical Jekyll & Hyde





	"Dangerous Game"

**Author's Note:**

> Edward Nygma x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, L/N = Your Last Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: A bit of violence towards reader, Murder, Cursing, sort of panic attack type thing
> 
> Your thoughts are in italics  
> Normal Edward’s thoughts are in [ Brackets ]  
> Dark Edward’s thoughts are in { Fancy Brackets }  
> Song lyric are in bold.

You considered yourself a pretty lucky lady. You had a wonderful man to call our own, you had a sustainable job at the local bank, and you lived in Gotham but haven’t had any bad experiences like break ins, attacks, or even as much as a cat calling. Sure you’ve seen it being done to others, it is Gotham after all, but you had never been the victim. That is, until tonight.

You were on your way to go meet your boyfriend for dinner. He had called earlier to try to insist on picking you up from work, but you thought it was ridiculous for him to go out of his way when you two could just meet at the restaurant. You gathered your things and locked your office for the night.

You were about halfway from the restaurant when you felt a painfully strong grip on your shoulder pulling you against the wall of the alley, causing you to hit the back of your head pretty hard. Not enough to do substantial damage, but it definitely was gonna hurt for a while.

It was dark but there was enough light from the lamp post that you could make out a face. It was no one you knew. They were grimey looking and bitter about something. You realized what situation you were in.

He leaned closer until he was inches from your face.

“You Nygma’s bitch?” His breath smelled like cheap beer and cigarettes. You knew better than to answer any questions or do anything he asks. When he doesn’t get a response, he slaps you across the face, pulls you back up, and pushes you hard against the wall, his hand around your throat.

“That’s no way for a _lady_ to behave. Now tell me where the fuck that bastard is!” You tried your hardest not to burst into tears. Instead staying quiet again while tears welled in your eyes and your lip quivered. The man laughed before raising his hand up and getting ready to strike you again. But then a voice stopped him. A familiar voice.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

You looked down the alley to see Edward there, but there was something different about him. He seemed menacing, protective, and yet still creepily calm. That’s when you saw what was in his outstretched arm- A gun. You were in shock by this whole situation. _Ed? With a gun? Was he actually going to **use** that?!_

The man pulled you in front of him as a human shield with a knife to your throat. You tried to fight back but to no avail. You ended up looking at Edward, trying to get some sort of sign from him. He was a little bit scared, but he was mostly confident and like he was really ready to shoot.

“You wouldn’t risk the _life_ of your girl, would ya?” You looked at Ed with such fear in your eyes.

 _Please don’t shoot me by mistake. How good is your aim? Where are you aiming? Are you going to kill him? What the fuck?! Please be careful. Please please–_ Your thoughts got cut off my a low chuckle from Edward. 

[We can not hurt, (Y/N). You got that?]

{Yeah. I hear ya’. But _this asshole_ is gonna regret fucking with us tonight. Why don’t we play with him for a minute?}

He took a few steps forward before speaking.

“The man who invented it, doesn’t want it for himself. A man who bought it, doesn’t need it for himself. A man who needs it, like you, _sir_ , doesn’t know it when he needs it. What is it?” Edward challenged. You knew the answer. _A coffin_. But you waited for a response from the man holding you hostage.

 _Eddie, what are you planning right now? You can’t possibly be thinking of killin–_

Your thoughts were cut off again, but this time by the blade of the knife pressing a bit harder on your throat. Not enough to do any damage, just as an intimidation technique. The creep spoke up, obviously annoyed with Edward’s riddle.

“Listen you freak, I don’t fuckin–” That’s as far as his sentence got before a loud bang came from the end of the alley and the creep fell to the floor, a pool of blood flowing around him. You started to freak out, but then felt the familiar embrace of Edward’s arms as he led you back to your apartment.

During the entire walk there, you were so overwhelmed with everything that had just happened. It wasn’t until you both were in your apartment that you realized something. Edward just _killed_ someone. _Killed. Murdered. Left him for dead in the alley. What the fuck?! Who is this person?!_ It was at that time that Ed came back from the kitchen with cups of tea for you two. He put a hand on your shoulder and you instinctively hit his hand away and backed up.

“(Y/N)?! What the–” Before he could get any further, you started talking.

“No! _What the fuck_ just happened in the alley? When the fuck did you become a _murderer?!_ You shot him with _no_ hesitation and even fucking challenged him with a riddle before putting a bullet in his brain! _Who the fuck does that?!_ ” You were breathing uncontrollably and panicking. Edward saw this and worried you might pass you.

“(Y/N). You _need_ to breathe. I will explain everything when you get back to breathing normally.” He started to come closer to you, but you fought back.

“ _NO!_ You are going to tell me _right now_. You are going to tell me _everything_ leading up to this shit that I don’t know about. I don’t give a fuck about anything else right now. _So start talking_.” He knew there was no talking you out of this.

So you stood there while Edward explained to you how he had killed others that had done him wrong like the officer that was abusing Kristen Kringle, or other scum like the guy tonight. He explained everything.

“I promise that that is everything, princess. There are no more secrets.” You stood in stunned silence for a moment before starting to pace a bit, Edward knew where this was going. Whenever you needed to think things out loud, you paced exactly like this. And it wasn’t surprising that you needed to think after this new information.

**The frightened princess doesn’t know what to do**

You paced and started to think. You decided to not think out loud this time It was just the two of you, pacing and sitting in silence. You would look at him every so often and always be met with his eyes. He was watching you with worry written all over his face. **No one speaks. Not one word. But what words are in our eyes. Silence speaks. Loud and clear. All the words we (don’t) want to hear!**

_My sweet Edward, a murderer? He doesn’t seem like one, but he is. And part of me isn’t upset about it. He isn’t murdering people for fun. He does it for protection. But this is such a thin line that he is walking on. He works for the fuckin mayor of Gotham. He can’t expect to get away with this_

_Well, Oswald Cobblepot is the mayor. And he has a rough background. I’m sure his office isn’t full of goody two shoes and perfect people. I’m sure it’s corrupt. This is Gotham._

_Edward is good. He has always been good to you. He is doing this for the greater good. Could you really accept his new role in this game? Edward’s odds are better with you by his side, and maybe this could be beneficial for you too… **It’s a dangerous game.**_

Edward was watching you. You hadn’t said a word. He was actually scared of what the outcome would be. He wanted you. He couldn’t see a life without you. But he knew that what he did, what he does, is not something that is easily accepted. Him and his other side began to have a conversation in his head.

[ **Will the ghosts go away? Will she will them to stay?** ]

{No. She knows too much. She’ll report you to the GCPD. You’ll go back to Arkham. Do you want that?}

[No. But I can’t stop her. _I love her._ ]

{But she won’t love you. She is probably thinking of how to escape right now. You really think she is going to stay with you after learning that you are a murderer?}

[I can only hope. She knows how corrupt this city is. She knows I work with Oswald, King of Corruption. She knows I am _not_ a heartless person. I can only wait to hear her response. Then we’ll take it from there.]

{ **A darker dream, That has no ending, That’s so unreal, You believe that it’s true?** }

[I have to think that she will stay. I have to…]

{Fine. Then ask her what her decision is. If she doesn’t stay with us and stay quiet, you let _me_ take her down. But who knows, maybe she has her own malicious side…}

Edward ended that conversation and tried to start a real one with you.

“(Y/N)? Please tell me what you’re thinking. I can’t read minds.” You stop pacing and shake your head, confused by your mind.

“ **All I know is I’m lost and I’m counting the cost. My emotions are in a spin! I don’t know who to blame,** you or the city or the people in this city.” You pause and see Edward look down. He thinks he’s about to lose you because of this. You think of how much you love him.

“I love you, Edward.” He studied your face, looking for any sign of you joking with him, but found nothing but seriousness. He stood up and started to walk towards you but stopped a couple feet away, knowing you weren’t done talking. You reach and grab one of his hands.

“ **At the touch of your hand, at the sound of your voice at the moment your eyes meet mine, I am losing my mind, I am losing control, fighting feelings I can’t define!** And even though I can’t define how I feel about all of this, I’m with you. _I love you_ , Edward Nygma. I–”

Before your could continue, he grabbed your face and kissed you. It was a rougher type of kiss, one of relief and fear. He truly feared he would lose you tonight. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around your waist, pulling you to be flush with his body. You kisses became more heavy and passionate. He pulled away for a minute to speak.

“I love you so much, (Y/N). I never want to lose you and I promise I will do everything I can and more to keep you happy and safe and–” Now it was your turn to cut him off.

“Shush. Now. I mean it. _Shut up and kiss me_.” He smiled a big, true smile and gladly obeyed your command. His lips crashed against yours and you were soon fighting for dominance. You started to laugh a bit as you two were kissing, Edward pulled away and gave you a questioning look. You had this new look growing in your eyes that he had never seen before.

“What’s so funny, princess?” He honestly didn’t want to stop kissing you, so he just began leaving a trail of kisses and nibbles down your neck. You gasped at the pleasurable pain from his bites, but still admitted what was on your mind.

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to finally snap and take down another person…” You were smiling a mischievous smile.

Edward froze. He slowly brought his face to be level with yours, searching for any signs of fooling around, but found none.

{Wow. She is actually perfect for you, freak.}

[I know.]

“You’re not just saying that, right?” Edward was honestly cautious about being messed with. But you put a hand on his cheek and looked him dead in the eye.

“I mean it. I’ve had some people in my life that I’ve imagined throwing off a building or stabbing or–” You were cut off by Edward’s lips again. His kisses were desperate and almost thankful. You just smiled into the kisses.

Edward pulled you closer to him, you got so lost in the moment that you didn’t notice you were moving until you were pinned against the wall. Edward’s kisses traveling down from your lips to your cheek to your neck. He began to leave his mark there, earning a moan from you. You then began to chuckle a bit. Edward moved so he was facing you again.

Before he could say anything, you laced your fingers through the hair on the back of his head and pulled him to your lips. You began making him walk while never breaking the kiss, leading him to your bedroom for some fun and games.

 

“ **It’s a sin with no name -**

**No remorse and no shame -**

**Fire, fury and flame -**

**Cos the devil’s to blame**

**And the angels proclaim**

**It’s a dangerous game!** ”


End file.
